A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a novel sliding door arrangement and more particularly to an arrangement particularly useful for a storage cabinet arranged and positioned to selectively close and seal the cabinet.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets with sliding doors are often used for storing various objects because they are easy to operate and require less space than cabinets with swinging doors. If the doors are made of glass other transparent materials, then the cabinet can also be used as a display means. Typically, these prior art cabinets includes several sets of coextensive tracks, one set for each, door, with the doors being engaged and guided by the tracks. One major problem with these type of doors is that in order to allow them to move along parallel planes, the doors were offset transversely from each other leaving an air gap therebetween. As a result, the cabinets could not be sealed properly and hence could not be used for storing and/or displaying objects which require a closed environment.